Glitter Me This!
by EpicKiya
Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail!
1. Glitch is Missing? No

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**DIsclaimer: Harmonix owns the game of Dance Central that we know and love. **

**Notes: My sister and I was wondering about, "What if Glitch was part of the Glitterati?" when we watched our siblings dance battle. We asked this again when we saw a picture of Glitch in the DC2 crew outfits! He looked so cute! :3**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, mentioned yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

,

Glitch is Missing? No...

"Something just isn't right..."

The eight dancers looked at the youngest present at the moment. "What do you mean 'something isn't right', Lil' T?", Taye, T's older sister, asked.

T relaxed more back in the black leather chair and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean... Mo, where's Glitch?"

Mo, who seated also in a black chair, just sighed. "He said he'd be a few minutes late to the meeting. Just start without him. He didn't say nothing else after that."

Rasa sat down the cup of coffee he had. "It's not like the little monster (that's one of Glitch's nicknames) to be late." "It's weird and it's confusing me.", Dare said. "Something's going on here!" "Oh would be please stop with the whining? It's giving me a headache.", Miss Aubrey complained, rubbing fingers on her forehead. Dare just sighed. "You're such a bugger." "What did you-"

"Anyways, we should just go to his house and see what's up.", Bodie suggested, hoping he broke the soon to be catfight. Though Aubrey was still glaring at Dare, who could care less.

"Sounds great. We go to his house, knock on the door, if no one answers, kick it down!", Lima suggested. Rasa glance at her, as well as the rest of the crews. "You've been watching too much cop shows." "They're good, okay? Something to do when I'm not doing any DCI biz."

The top members of the DCI looked at each other before looking back at Lima. Said female agent twitched under their gaze. "You know what? Let's just go before I do something I regret."

* * *

"HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR! GLITCH! GGGGLLLIIIIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHH!"

"Emilia, I doubt he'll come to the door with you screaming like that, amiga." Emilia glanced back at Angel and then at the door. "Whatever!" She continued banging on the door. "HEY! STEVE! GET YOUR KOREAN ASS OUT HERE FOR I DRAG IT OUT HERE!"

The DCI took a step back. "She's crazy. How do you deal with her?", MacCoy asked Bodie. Bodie shrugged. "I wonder myself." They watched as Emilia turn around and pointed to Lima. "Help me kick down the door." "Finally!"

Lima and Emilia stepped back a bit and lifted their feet to the door, successfully kicking it down in the process. The two females walked in, their hands up like guns, sneaking around like trained SWAT peeps. T shook her head and looked at the fallen door. "You know Glitch and his mom is going to be pretty pissed seeing their door like that?", she sighed walking in behind her sister.

Taye nodded. "It was a good color, too."

"Hello? Is anyone here?", Dare called out, her too-long sleeves falling at the tip of her fingers as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Mo pointed into the kitchen. "I see a note on the table." He picked it up and read it silently. He giggled. "What? What does it say?", Rasa asked.

Mo shook his head.

* * *

_Glitch, when you come downstairs after fixing your hair, you'll realize I'm not here cooking your favorite chocolate chip waffles. Well, we ran out of chocolate chips and without those you're not getting any chocolate chip waffles, now are you? Nope._

_So I went to the store to buy some! I'll be gone for an hour or so depending on how the drivers are feeling today. Stupid Sunday drivers. Anyways, while I'm gone, make sure you pick up the movies you left on the floor or I'll put you in the corner again. And then take away the Xbox. And then embarrass you in front of the blonde lifeguard you like so much... though I can't blame you for liking him. He's too cute for his own good. And his body is super hot!_

_But I disgress... take care, sweetie until I return!_

_Love, your Mommy! :3_

* * *

By the end of the note, the DCI agents were laughing and Bodie was blushing, but admiring the fact he got a little fanboy. "The corner... ha!", T laughed. Now she had blackmail.

"Okay. Okay. Let's... ooh boy... find Glitch...", Lima chuckled.

As they got over their tickling fits, they went upstairs, only to see two doors opened. One looked like the bathroom. Mo peeked inside and saw bottles of hair dye on the floor. "Purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, red, brown, magneta, grey... ", he listed. He looked behind the door when he saw a blinking pink light. Then he screamed.

The rest came running in. "What's the screaming for, chico?", Angel asked. Mo pointed to behind the door. "I just saw the most creepest thing ever." Taye gasped. "Does Glitch have something hiding there?" "No, but it could explain why Glitch didn't show up." The dancers glanced behind the door and screamed.

Right there, was the head of one of Dr. Tan's Elite robots. Specifically, a girl. It's face was blinking a face of x-crossed out eyes and a thin line.

"That is creepy. Why the hell is that there?", Aubrey asked, stepping out the bathroom. "I don't know. But I wish to know more. TO THE GLITCH'S ROOM!", Lima shouted, running out. They sweatdropped. Well, except Emilia who followed after her.

* * *

They entered Glitch's room, only to find it in disarray.

"Is that a plushy or am I just seeing things?", Rasa asked. It was a kitten plushy, occupying a space against a pillow. It held a purple note in its paws. Angel grabbed the note and read it out.

_This is the end of DCI as we have took your most prized dancer, Glitch!_

_Soon you all perish under the wrath of Dr. Tan!_

_*Evil laugh* :)_

"That old bastard! He took Glitch! He took my Asian brother! No one touches my Asian brother!", Mo growled. He rushed out the room. The others blinked and ran after him.

* * *

**Chapter one is finished! As you can tell, it's going to be one crazy story. **

**I mean, Lima and Emilia are crazy DCI agents, Mo's one protective brother of his protege and that robot suffered. Also, Glitch's mom is one of those kind of moms... the fun ones! She's based off my mom, who I love so much! :D**

**Those that are reading "Possessive Dancer", I will update soon. Yup, yup. I just have to put up the next part of this series I'm working on. -_-'**

**Be on the look out for the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. You Crazy Old Bag of Bones!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**DIsclaimer: Don't own. Just own Glitch's mom and the Kitty Plushy... wait, would that count as a character?**

**Notes: It's starts off where last chapter ended. Glitch's mom will make an appearance! But it's for a little while. Don't worry, she'll make more.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, mentioned yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

You Crazy Old Bag of Bones!

"GLITCH! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

If you were to wonder the streets right now, you would see a high speeding van zooming, leaving behind smoke. If you had good keen eyesight, you can spot behind the wheel a delusional dancer by the name of Mo.

"Mo, slow down!"

"We ain't got time for that, Taye!" "Your insane driving is messing up my hair! I think I broke a nail!"

"Forget your hair, Aubrey! We got a tiny dancer to save like now!"

Mo just drove faster, not caring if he almost hit a bunch of people along the way.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What the hell happened to my door?!", a soft, yet stern voice screamed. A woman with short black hair and green eyes looked inside the house. "At least the house is cleaned." She walked in, two brown plastic bags in her hands. She entered the kitchen and sat them down. "Hmm..."

She looked around for any suspicious things. "Nothing here."

She ran upstairs, noticing the bathroom door was wide opened. Bottles of hair dye was everywhere. She even noticed the robot head on the floor. Surprisingly, she didn't scream like the previous group. Her next destination was Glitch's room. She saw the note, read it, and shook her head.

"What have I raised? I told him to stop watching those anime shows! I'm grounding him and sending him to the corner! For I, Kina, Glitch's mama, shall do just that!" Silence.

"AND BAKE COOKIES!"

* * *

A young boy struggled in the arms of the two mechnical machines that held him. "Let me go, you no good sons of bitches!", he screamed. The man that walked in front of him turned. "You, my dear boy, are by far the most aggressive child I have met."

Glitch glared at Dr. Tan. "I'll cut your head as I did your robot!" Speaking of such being, the headless robot was now wondering around looking for a head to have. It looked stupid.

"Ah! But you can't because you're being held! So, shall we get to it?"

"You're a crazy old bag of bones, Dr. Can't Dance!", Glitch hissed. Dr. Tan just just frowned. _'Geez, I should have kidnapped that bad mouthed girl. Oh well.'_

"Robots, put him in the chair!" The D-Cypher placed Glitch in a wooden rocking chair. Dr. Tan slapped his forehead. "No! Not that chair! The brainwashing chair!"

"Well, be more specific next time!", the blue robot yelled, grabbing Glitch's arm again. Glitch pouted. "You stupid robots! I hope you die will a monket wrench down your damn throats!"

Glitch was losing it. That's all I got to say.

The robotic duo placed him inside another chair, strapping him in. Glitch struggled under the restraints, but no success. Dr. Tan laughed as he started up the machine. "This will be the end of the DCI Agency, allowing me to have total control of the dancing world!"

"The hell you preach!" Dr. Tan stared blankly at the small dancer. "Obilo, knock him out for me."

Oblio, who was reading a magzine, scowled at the idea. "Must I? I really don't want to." "Do it or I will ground for a month."

Just because Obilo was well enough an adult didn't mean he couldn't be grounded if his father was still around. "Fine." The bluenet walked over to the hissing Korean and smacked him at the back of his neck. Glitch fell unconsicious at the impact. He sulked against the chair, and thank goodness it was bigger than him, because his head would be hanging off the back.

"Now that the brat is sleep. Let's begin!"

* * *

"You've got a call." Grey eyes glanced up from the magazine. "From you?" "Some old guy named Dr. Tan of TanDance Industries."

Jaryn took the phone from the background dancer of hers. "Hello? What is it?" Kerith walked in by this point. "Who is it?" "Dr. Tan." Jaryn went back to the phone. "Why? Oh. Well then. Okay."

She hung up and smiled at her brother. "It appears we have a new member to the family."

Dr. Tan looked at the sleeping boys that now rested on the cushioned table. Behind him the headless robot still wondered around.

"Well, it seems I have succeeded in my plan of brainwashing the brat." "Father, I wouldn't say so just yet. He hasn't spoken a word yet." The two men looked down when they heard a soft moan. Shining green eyes opened slowly and blinked, adjusting the the light.

"W-where am I?" "Oh, you're in Candyland.", Obilo joked. Dr. Tan smacked his arm. "Don't tell him that. Now, my boy, tell me. What is your dance crew?"

Glitch blinked and stared at the elder blankly. "Crew? I'm not part of a crew." Dr. Tan laughed and gave his son that 'I Told You So' look, which earned him a glare.

"Yes! I have conquered his mind!" Glitch scooted back from the scientist that was now doing the PeeWee Herman."You're a crazy old bag of bones." Obilo giggled and Dr. Tan scowled. "Whatever. I'll pay no heed to your words."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two black and silver clad twins. "Expecting someone?", Jaryn teased.

* * *

**Hooray! Chapter two!**

**Okay, I couldn't think of another name for Glitch's mom, so I used one of my characters of my Demonic Chibi Series names. **

**Glitch was very violent and angry in this chapter, was he not? I would be too if some old guy captured me.**

**And once again, thanks to my mom! Dr. Tan did do the Pee Wee Herman in the game of Dance Central 2. When my mom walked in the room, she said, "He's doing the Pee Wee Herman. Remember I showed you the movie?"**

**If you don't know who P.W. Herman is, shame on you! (Kidding!)**

**Anyways, review or Mo will probably run you over will a van.(Kidding again!)**


	3. We Lost Him, He Lost It

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**DIsclaimer: Don't own. Just own Glitch's mom and the Kitty Plushy... wait, would that count as a character?**

**Notes: Eh...**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, mentioned yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

,

We Lost Him, He Lost It

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!", the DCI agents screamed as they saw the van nearing the TanDance Industries Building.

"Mo! Don't you dare crash into that building!", Lima screamed. Mo ignored and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. "FUCK THAT BUILDING! I HAVE A BROTHER TO SAVE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH!**_

Smoke rose into the air, glass shattered everywhere. Debris was decorated the floors and the broken walls of the bottom floor of the building.

Coughing, Angel sat up, shooing away dust at his face. "You've gone loco, my dear amigo." "Shut your face, man!" Mo kicked down the door and rushed, further into the building. Behind him you could hear Aubrey shout, "My nail is broken!"

* * *

"What are we to do now?", Kerith asked. The Glitterati Twins stood in front of Glitch, who was staring blankly at them. He was seated in a black chair that had silver twisted legs and arms.

Right now, the trio was at the Penthaüs, the Glitterati's place. Jaryn pointed at the Glitch's clothes, specifically his DCI outfit. "First, we get him some new clothes. Those are giving me an eye sore." "Right you are, my sister. I say we burn them into ashes."

Glitch's jade eyes widened. "Wait! I can't walk around naked!", he cried. Jaryn patted his head and smiled. "Of course not. We have to find you more suitable clothing. A better attire that fits within our crew."

"Shall we head to the dressing room?", Kerith asked, heading out the room. Jaryn nodded and grabbed Glitch's hand. "Come, child. Your new style awaits."

* * *

Back at the TD Ind.!

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU DONE WITH GLITCH!"

Mo was madder than a deranged bull and that's not good at all. Right now, ten robots stood in front of Dr. Tan to protect him. Obilo resided back to his seat from eariler to continue his magazine. He could care less about what was happening at the moment. He just wanted to know what the new trends are.

"Mo, calm down.", Emilia assured. Mo hissed. She backed away. "He just hissed. We lost him." "Well, that's how you're supposed to get if your brother gets kidnapped and you have no idea where he is.", Taye said. She understood Mo. She had to watch out for her little sister.

One time she killed a goat at the zoo just for eying her sister wrong. Lil' T and Glitch, who witnessed it, were scarred from the experience.

"Well, as you can see, your little dancer isn't here. I sent him somewhere. Somewhere where he could be lost forever.", Dr. Tan teased, which just pissed off the Hi-Def dancer more.

"Gah! I swear I'll send you to an early grave!"

"Obilo, knock him out!" "No! Does it look as if I have a death wish? No thank you!"

Obilo went back to reading. _'Are all of Hi-Def members crazy?!'_

* * *

Mo walked up to a robot and ripped its head off, similar to how Glitch done it.

_**Flashback!**_

_**Glitch looked into the mirror, trying to place the purple dye in his hair. He was all dressed and ready to go, his hair was just the only thing messing with him.**_

_**"Okay! There!" Suddenly, two white skinny arms appeared around his waist. Glitch gasped and turned around seeing it was one of Dr. Tan's dancing robots. Lifting his leg he yelled, "KKKKYYYYAAAA!"**_

_**He successfully kicked off the head of a robot.**_

_**Ends!**_

* * *

Dr. Tan yelped and ran behind his son. "Ah! You're crazy!" Obilo rolled his eyes. "Why me?"

"Look, Dr. Tan, just tell him where Glitch is and he won't kill you.", Bodie demanded. In all reality, he was mentally hoping Mo killed this dude... or at least give him a wedgie. Ever since he discovered Glitch had a crush on him, he wanted to get to the Korean ASAP.

"Fine! I'll tell you! He's at the Penthaüs!" "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?", T taunted, placing her hands on her hips. The elder just scoffed. "Okay! Just get out of here!"

With that DCI left, driving the van to the twins' place. When they were out of sight, Obilo laughed. "Man, I think he made you peed your pants."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So, here we are. The Penthaüs.", Aubrey announced. Even if the twins were just as rich as her, she wasn't impressed and never was.

"Urgh. We have to go all the way up there for the little bugger? It's not my kind of thing.", Dare complained. MacCoy patted her shoulder. "It's okay."

"Let's quit chatting and get the going!", Emilia hollered, going back in her SWAT pose.

* * *

**Chapter three is now done! The third chapter I did in one day... actually two hours...**

**Mo and Glitch are offically the most craziest crew ever! Mo was like an angry Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Now what will the DCI find when they get inside? Will the Glitterati be there? More importantly will Glitch be there?**

**Review! Please!**


	4. Shopping & Searching

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I only own Kina(Glitch's Mom) and Kitty Plushy.**

**Notes: Ugh...**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, mentioned yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

,

Shopping & Searching

The crews entered the skyscraper, taking an elevator up the top floor where the Glitterati were most of the time.

"When we get there... let's bust them up!", Emilia suggested. Bodie stepped away from her, wondering, _'How the hell are we friends again?'_

"Emilia, destroying someone's home just isn't going to cut it. Besides, if we kick ass and ask questions later, we won't find out if Glitch is here.", Aubrey said, examining her nails. Emilia rolled her eyes. "Well, fine then. You guys do the asking. Lima, Mo and I will kick ass."

"I add my vote to that one.", Mo happily agreed. He was pissed and could care less who got hurt just as long as his protege is okay. Taye sweatdropped at the actions of her fellow DCI agents. What and how got her into this?

The elevator door opened, revealing a large hall that led into a large room and many doors. "HEY! YOU PALE MOTHERFUCKERS! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Lima yelled.

Dare pointed to an opened door down the hall. "Hey, maybe someone's in there." She walked to the door, pushing it open a bit. She gasped. "Whoa. There's a lot of clothes and shoes in here."

Aubrey stuck her head in. She frowned. "They have more stuff than me... and my closet is smaller! No! I must call my daddy!"

"No, no, chica. We have important business to deal with here.", Angel said, taking Aubrey's phone out her hand. The ginger pouted. "Fine!"

* * *

**(THIRTY MINUTES LATER)**

"We looked everywhere for them and they're not here! It's not right!", Mo growled, sulking against the wall. The DCI looked in every room. From the living room, to the bathrooms, and to the bedrooms. They even went downstairs to other rooms. Don't know how they managed, but they did.

"Maybe we should head back to headquarters and try to look for Glitch there on the scanner.", MacCoy suggested.

"I like that idea. This place is giving me the creeps.", Lil' T whined, shivering looking at the dark colored walls.

With no complaints of the youngest's comment, they quickly went out.

* * *

**(WITH THE GLITTERATI AND GLITCH!)**

"So you see, it's important to look unique and tasteful as us. We are the best crew in Dance Central City.", Kerith boasted as he walked with the other two. The Glitterati changed into their street style look, giving Glitch black pants and a dark purple sweater to wear.

Afterwards, they went to the mall to find their little companion some new clothes. "Um... there's a problem.", Glitch said softly, looking around. "What is it?", Jaryn asked. "I- I'm not sure if I can dance."

"You can and you will. We'll help you." Secretly, Kerith and Jaryn were glad to have a prodigy like Glitch with them. It's about time they have their own protege. And they get to take down the DCI.

"There's many things to learn and so much time to teach it. Starting with your clothing.", the male twin replied, leading the trio into a clothes store. Glitch noticed that most of the clothes were dark, but were designer. "So... what should I invest in?"

Jaryn gave a mental happy clap to Glitch's speech, using the word 'invest' instead of 'what the hell should I put on?!'

"Well, now let's see." She spotted a black shirt with sliver trimming. "Mind trying this own for me?" Glitch took the shirt and went into one of the dressing rooms. A few minutes when he finally emerged. Jaryn and Kerith smiled at the appearance. The shirt looked just right on Glitch somehow. The sleeves stopped a little past his elbows, decorated with a silver buckle. The collar was similar to Jaryn's coat collar, just a tad bit lower. The buttons were a dark purple, shaped like diamonds.

"How does it look?", Glitch asked nervously. He didn't like the quietness of the twins. Jaryn and Kerith smirked at each other. "It is just marvelous on you.", they answered. "We just need a shirt to go under.", Kerith said, looking around.

**_(Okay, one thing to clear up. Glitch wore a t-shirt under the sweater so when he tried on the shirt, he was wearing a shirt. He didn't come out all bare chested. He's also wearing the black pants.)_**

The younger spotted a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck. "Will this do?", he asked, holding it up. Jaryn looked it over. It looked like something she would wear. "Try it on." Gitch nodded and went back into the dressing room.

He came out wearing the turtleneck and the shirt this time. The turtleneck, shown some of his skin, his stomach area to be more clear. It didn't show too much, as it went down to his belly button. The material was thin, so he wouldn't get too warm in it. In reality, Glitch liked how the two tops went together. So did the twins. "It's perfect.", Kerith cheered.

Glitch smiled. He was nervous that they wouldn't like it. He did wanted to impress them.

Not that he would remembered being brainwashed, but it was how he was with Mo for the first time.

"Let's continue searching. We need to find bottoms.", Jaryn reminded. Glitch strutted over to the bottoms section. He looked through each rack until he found what he wanted. He stopped and stared for a minute before grabbing a bottom and rushing back into the dressing room for the third time.

Kerith and Jaryn looked at each other. "He seems to be getting use to it.", the pale man said. His sister nodded. "Yes, indeed." "I really like this."

The twins turned to see Glitch. The Korean teen now wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black belt going around his waist. "It fits just right on me and I really like this.", he voiced. The Glitterati nodded. "That is it! That's the attire for you.", Jaryn cheesed. Inside, Glitch was cheering like a fangirl for impressing a role model of his.

"Is it?" "Truly. Let's continue shopping, shall we?"

* * *

**Chapter four is now done! Okay, Glitch's black shirt, the one with the silver trimming, is based on a shirt I own. It's like one of those button up shirts. I just changed the design a bit. If you can imagine Glitch's now new Glitterati Street Style it's like a mix of Jaryn and Kerith's look. The top part is Jaryn's and the bottom is kind of like Kerith's.**

**The thing when Glitch was wanting to impress the Glitterati that's the brainwashing. When Dr. Tan brainwashed him, he had Glitch think the Glitterati as his idols. He still know about the DCI crews, but he didn't think he was apart of them.**

**Kina will return in the next chapter.**

**Remember to review and PM me any concerns, suggestions, comments, etc, about anything.**


	5. Try It and You Get Cookies

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or even Meddle by Little Boots.**

**Notes: Kina has returned!**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

,

Try It and You Get Cookies

Glitch watched as Jaryn walked over to a laptop with black speakers. After shopping for Glitch's clothes, the Glitterati decided to take them to their dance studio, since it has been completed, to teach him how they dance.

With Glitch being brainwashed, he couldn't remember whether or not if he could dance. From what he heard from the twins, he was a prodigy. A dancing prodigy.

"So...", Glitch started, not knowing what to say.

"Are you confused about something?", Kerith asked. Glitch fumbled with the dark cotton on his grey shirt. "Well... you said I was a dancing prodigy before. But I don't remember of that. What if I'm not as skillful as I was before? I don't want to disappoint you."

Glitch looked down at the floor, feeling sudden despair.

Jaryn and Kerith frowned. Even though they haven't been with Glitch for a day yet, they already started to feel a close connection.

Jaryn went over to the Korean and hugged him. "No. We won't. You have great potential. It's a rare talent to have. Consider yourself lucky that you have a chance to show us what you're capable of." Glitch nodded.

"Okay. What's the first step?"

* * *

"And there! Finished!"

After baking a batch of sugar cookies, Kina went out and brought a new door. She screwed the hinges on in mere minutes.

The Korean woman stood and went inside the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies. She glanced at the clock. It was already five in the afternoon. Glitch hasn't been home yet. Kina raised an eyebrow at the thought, a cookie in her mouth. "Hmm..."

Grabbing her keys and cookies, she went out the door.

* * *

"There's no sign of him!" The DCI dancers have been working on the scanner for about two hours trying to find their prodigal friend. Mo wanted to cry at the moment. "It's like he's not wearing his clothes!", he heard Emilia shout.

T's face cringed at the thought. "Oh hell no. Like we need a short dancer running around nude." "Well, explain how we can't find him. On our clothes we each have a tracking device. Appears to me that Glitch isn't wearing any of his DCI clothes, Street Style or Crew Look."

"Or his Retro-fitted Outfit. That little bugger must be running around like a caveman.", Dare said. MacCoy sighed and shook his head. "This is unbelievable. Not hip, yo."

"Hey, guys!" The agents turned to see Kina, Glitch's mom approached them. "Kina? What are you doing here?", Rasa asked. Kina raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking for Glitch. Seen him?" "No. Dr. Tan took him and then told us he was at the Penthaüs. When we went there, he was no where to be found.", Mo explained, his frowning increasing everytime he thought about it.

Kina tilted her head. "Who the hell is Dr. Tan?"

The group glanced at each other before back at Kina. "Uh... he's the old guy. He doesn't like the new ways of dancing or anything and plans to end all freedom of dancing. He has this army of robots and such. Last time, he was controling dancers. We beat him though.", Aubrey answered.

"So my son's not delusional? Okay. Anyways, I'll help you find him." "Oh. Okay.", Bodie nervously agreed. He remembered the note Kina written earlier.

Kina gasped. "Oh yeah! You're Bodie, aren't you?" "Kina, you're not good with names, now are you?", Lima teased. Kina shrugged. "Try working with my boss. But answer my question!"

Bodie flinched and nodded. "Yyeesss." Kina suddenly grew a creepy smirk on her thin pink lips. "Good. You're going to need you." "Why?" "You'll see."

* * *

"He's quite the impressive dancer, is he not?"

Glitch had quickly advanced to the hard difficulty of the song, Meddle, over the course of time. Kerith was mentor at the moment. "He is."

Glitch smiled. "I try." In all honesty, the moves were hard to follow, but he got the hang of it. He just finished doing the medium level, ready to go onto hard. He didn't know it, but that's the same energy he had as a Hi-Def dancer. Guess there were some things Dr. Tan didn't want to erase or forgot about.

"Brother, you think he's ready to advance to the next steps?", Jaryn asked, placing a hand on Glitch's shoulder. Kerith nodded. "Quite ready."

Jaryn restarted the song for the third time. Glitch stood in front of Kerith, copying his movements as the song started. They started with a crossing and swinging move as the song's beat reached it his ears. As the progressed, the dances got faster.

He didn't show it, but he had some trouble until he caught up in seconds. Following the elder's movements, Glitch allowed his body to flow with the music. He was tired, but he kept it going. He didn't want to fail this. That was the last thing on his mind.

Getting to the end, Glitch followed Kerith as he did the Tick Roll. It was one of the moves he started to enjoy doing. He finished the song with a flawless finish, hands and arms up against his face.

When the song clicked off, Jaryn started to clap, but in the Glitterati way. "My my. That was rather one of the best dances I have seen. Better than any dancer I know.", she said. "Not a lot of people can stay on focus with that song."

Glitch smiled, feeling praised. "Thank you, Jaryn."

"Sister, let's retire for the night. Tomorrow, we shall continue blossoming this flower.", Kerith said, Glitch looking up at him as he said those words. "Why yes. Soon, those dark clouds shall vanish, allowing sunlight to help this seedling to grow into a beautiful flower."

Glitch followed the twins out the studio, going upstairs to their rooms.

That night, Glitch couldn't sleep. He had excitement coursing through him. He didn't know why exactly, but he figured it had to do with the Glitterati's approval of his dancing.

He turned in the dark grey comforter of the large bed. The Glitterati gave him his own room. It was so big, it made him feel even smaller than how he already was. The balcony itself could have been a room. Their home was quite large for being where it is.

Glitch's green eyes glimsped over at the Glitterati sign on the wall. He sighed and cuddled closer to his pillow. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, finally welcoming sleep to his body.

Too bad, little did he know that his eagerness was part of a plan.

* * *

**And chapter five is a wrap!**

**Okay, Kina really doesn't know who Dr. Tan is because Glitch never mentions him, hating him with complete passion. She has met the DCI before, but she's not good with names. She mostly knows Mo well, him being Glitch's dancing partner and all.**

**As we can see, Dr. Tan's brainwashing on Glitch is working! No! But here's something positive. The Glitterati is being nice... for once!**

**The Glitch being nude thing... okay. What was being said is, each agent had a tracking device on their common clothing just in case. Being Glitch wasn't wearing any of his clothes, they couldn't find him.**

**Review and PM me if you have any concerns, questions, comments, etc...**


	6. Hey! A Hot Body! Robot!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or the song, 'Mr. Saxobeat', I just own Kina.**

**Notes: Phft-**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

Hey! A Hot Body! Robot!

A moan traveled through the air. A tiny body turned on its other side, stretching as it moved. Jade eyes opened, adjusting to the light.

He gasped seeing to pairs of grey eyes looking at him. "Good morning, sleepy head.", the twins greeted in unison. Glitch sat up and stretched his arms out some more. "Good morning."

"Are you ready to start a new day with us?", Jaryn asked. Glitch nodded and yawned. "Yes. Where is the bathroom?" "Just down the hall, the third door to your right.", Kerith answered. Glitch climbed out the bed and ventured out to the bathroom.

* * *

"So... what you're saying is... you want to use me as bait to lure out your son who happens to have a crush on me?"

"Yup."

The following day (takes place after last chapter), the crews met up at the beach, otherwise known as the High Tide. The Riptide's place. None of them were dressed in their DCI clothing, but rather their Street Styles.

"And if this plan fails?"

Kina shrugged. "I don't know. We should be more concerned about my son and not about whether or not the plan fails. Now take off your shirt." "WHAT?!"

Angel placed a hand on Bodie's shoulder. "Amigo, just do as she says."

"Why do I need to take off my shirt?!" "Come on! You already have most of your chest out anyways.", Lil' T said, pointing to the exposing chest of the lifeguard. Bodie frowned at the fact she was right. 'Damn kids.'

"Bodie, you do this and I'll pay you five dollars.", Emilia offered. Bodie thought about that. "Thirty." "Hell no. Ten." "Twenty." "F- you know what? Fine!" Bodie held up his hand for the money. Emilia grumbled, placing the bills in his hands none too gently. "OW!" "You deserved that!"

"Hey, Riptide! Get a hold of yourselves!", Taye shouted. "She started it." "Take off the shirt." "Fine."

Bodie obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt. He shivered under the stares the girls of the group were giving him. "Yo! Stop that!"

"Yup. It's offical. Bodie has that hot body!", Kina squealed. "That's weird hearing that from you. My friend's, who happens to have a crush on me, mom." Kina shrugged again and handed Bodie his phone. "Take a selfie with your chest exposed and send it to my baby boy. Once he sees it he has to run down here just to touch that chest of yours."

"That's the plan?" "Hey! I will hurt you, young man!" "But-" "Do it."

Dare threw her hands up and grabbed Bodie by the shoulders. She sat him down roughly in the sand and faced his phone to the blond. "Smile!" Bodie catch on before the picture was taken. The phone, indicating the photo has been taken.

Bodie quickly stood and looked at the photo. "I look-" "Hot! Now give me the photo!"

The crews yelped as Kina hissed, grabbing the phone. She texted something and sent the messsage. "In a few he'll-" There was a sudden ringing, playing 'Mr. Saxobeat'.

The group looked at Kina, who felt a vibrating in her pocket. She fetched out a black Android. Her green eyes widened. "Aw shit. I forgot I found Glitch's phone on the way here on the sidewalk.", she groaned. "Now I know where Glitch gets it.", T mumbled.

"Well, that's one idea down the drain that I had.", MacCoy whined. "What was that?", Aubrey asked. "Tracking Glitch down by his cell. Apparently, his mom has it!"

"Well, I'm sorry! What you want me to do? Leave my son's phone on the sidewalk?! I'll kick your ass, grandma's boy!"

MacCoy gasped. "Take that back!" "No!"

The group watched as the two agrued back and forth.

Their reaction?... -_-'

* * *

After freshing up and eating, the Glitterati took Glitch to the dressing room to dress up. Today, they had plans to take him out.

Jaryn handed Glitch the clothes they brought yesterday. The younger went behind the dressing curtain to change. He emerged wearing a black shirt with silver trimming. The collar went up half way to his neck. The button were dark purple, shaped like diamonds. His sleeve were rolled up a little past his elbow decorated with a silver buckle and belt around the cuffs. he wore completely unbuttoned, exposing the dark purple sleeveless turtle neck. His stomach clearly showing from his belly button and down. The pants he wore were skinny jeans, colored a grey. They hugged his lower body tightly, but just right. The black belt was looped in the jeans, a silver buckle and studs displayed.

Jaryn handed Glitch two boxes. One was a black velvety box and the other a dark red shoe box.

Glitch opened the shoebox, glancing down at the shoes. He put them on with no complaints, actually liking the design of the shoes. They were like Jaryn's with less heel, colored a dark purple with black laces.

He opened the smaller box next, his green eyes widening at the jewelry inside. It was a silver cuff with black jems going around it. Next to it was a necklace, the Glitterati's signature as the charm.

"Is this...?"

"We want to welcome you into the family, dear young one.", Kerith said. Jaryn nodded, taking the necklace and clipping it around Glitch's neck, moving the collar.

The teen snapped on the bracelet, finishing up the look. He stepped back, giving the twins a view of his outfit. "Well?" Kerith and Jaryn nodded. "Just right, we just have to finish the hair and place the make-up on you and we'll be done."

Kerith led the Korean dancer to a black spinning chair that sat in front of a large dresser. On that said dresser were various hair care products and make-up.

Jaryn tilted his head up, her fingers lightly under his chin. "Hmmm..." Glitch felt fingers touch his hair. When he was in the shower, he washed out the previous hair dye of his hair, also taking away the stiffness of his previous hairdo.

Jaryn grabbed a comb, taking through his hair as he sat still. As he looked in the mirror, he started to visualize a look for himself. "Jaryn?" Said twin stopped what she was doing. "Yes?"

"I think I know what I want for my hair." Jaryn stiffened. She hoped he didn't chose the fauxhawk look he wore as a Hi-Def member.

"What would that be?"

"Can I have the comb?" Jaryn granted his wish. Glitch thanked her and began styling his hair. He started placing some of his hair over his left eye forming a bang. Jaryn and Kerith watched the other doing his hair. When he was done, his hair was styled into something they would wear.

His some of his bangs fell over his left eye, the remaining going upwards and back like his previous hairstyle, but more neatly done. Glitch looked in the mirror. Still not right. "Have any hair dye?"

Oh no. "What color?", Jaryn asked. "Platinum blonde and dark purple."

Oh.

Jaryn walked over to a closet filled with numerous accessories. She pulled out two small spray bottles. She handed the items to Glitch. "Thank you."

He shook the platinum blonde before spraying most of his bangs, being careful not to get any in his eyes. Next, he did the same with the dark purple, spraying the remaining of his bangs. When he was done, he smiled in satisfication.

"There. Finished."

"Not quite yet." Glitch watched as Jaryn grab a black pencil eyeliner. He sat still as she applied some under his eyes, keeping it very thin.

Kerith painted a silver marking under Glitch's right eye, Jaryn painting a silver marking on the left side of his exposed mid section. Once it dried in mere seconds, Glitch walked over to a full body length mirror and stared at his reflection.

He went from an average looking B-Boy (which he didn't know) to a full blown Glitterati.

He smiled at his reflection. "I approve on this new appearance of mine.", he smirked, turning around to get a full glimpse of the marking on his hip.

"What do we do now?" "As I mentioned, we're going out.", Jaryn cooed, admiring the fact that Glitch was into his new look. Glitch nodded and took a seat in a lounge chair. "To where?" "To places, we normally go to."

"Alright."

* * *

"Bodie got that hot body, hot body. Bodie got that hot body, hot body. He don't need no Axe, he's a walking-" "Kina, please stop singing about Bodie's body. You're making him uncomfortable.", Rasa said, glancing back to see a red face blonde lifeguard.

Kina pouted. "But we have been walking around for hours and I'm hungry and bored." "Are you sure you're really Glitch's mother and not his sister?", MacCoy asked.

Kina glimpsed at him. "I'm positive. I know I look like I'm none past thirty and I'm a very hyperactive, but that doesn't mean I'm his sister. What, you expect all Asian parents to be strict? You're still on my bad side!"

MacCoy shrunk under her fiery green gaze. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Kina smiled. "Good boy. Now let's stop and eat. It's well past two." "There's a restuarant just three blocks away.", T said. Aubrey grumbled. "More walking?"

"Well, we would be taking the van if someone didn't crash the van into two buildings! And another complained about taking the bus!", Emilia shouted glaring at the ginger and Mo. Said Hi-Def leader crossed his arms and glared back... if you could see it. "As if you didn't have anything to do with that." "Whatever."

"Hey! Look!", Taye shouted. The group followed her gaze, seeing a robot, Dr. Tan's to be exact, exiting a store with a bag filled with apples. They walked up to it, stopping its path. "Hey, there, Cypher Robot. Where are you going with those apples?", Dare asked, placing her covered hands on her hips.

The robot's face changed from happy to blank.

"Um..." "Answer me, you junk of metal! Where are you going with those apples?!"

Now the face was anger. "Um... back to Tan's." "What's with the apples?", Angel asked, more nicer than how Dare did.

"Dr. Tan ran out of apples to make pie. So I was getting these apples and yes, I did pay for them." "Why is he making pies?" "I don't know! He just is! I'm a robot that was meant to dance, not answer questions! I'm not a mind reader! Now you're scaring me, MOVE!"

The group split like the Red Sea and let the robot through. It mumbled something about idiots and deranged colorful girls, its blue lit face changing.

"That was... new...", Rasa mumbled, not sure about what just happened.

Kina grabbed his hand starting pulling him. She was the only one not really shocked about the passing event. She deals with stuff like that all the time at work.

"Fuck that. Now let's go eat."

After thirty more minutes of walking, the group finally found a nice restuarant T mentioned earlier. They walked in and sat choose a spot, taking up two booths. Six people at each. A waitress came by to help them. She had asked Bodie if he was alright because his face was still red.

After getting their orders on drinks and appetitizers, she left, giving them time to order their meals.

"Hmm... what's asparagus?", Dare asked. The group sweatdropped at her. "You really don't know what it is?", Aubrey asked. "I heard of it. But I never actually seen it. It sounds nasty." "It's this weird vegetable.", Mo answered, searching over his menu. In time, he looked up at a booth that was five booths away and gasped.

Lima noticed. "What's wrong, Mo?" Mo pointed at the booth that caught his sight.

"I know where Glitch is."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn!**

**Chapter 6 is done... with a cliffhanger!**

**What is to happen now?! Will I ever finish my cookies?! Why is that robot so angry?! Why was Dr. Tan baking apple pies?! Tune in next time for the next chapter of "Glitter Me This!"**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Fanboys

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central, Vampire Academy or the song, 'Whine Up'. I just own Kina.**

**Notes: Bodie will get a nosebleed. I assure you.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, but not really expessed etc...**

* * *

Fanboys

"I think I know where Glitch is." The group followed Mo's shocked gaze to the booth he was staring at intensely.

There sat the Glitterati with none other than their favorite B-Boy, Glitch. Or so they thought. "Um.. Mo, are you sure that's Glitch?", Emilia asked. Mo nodded. "I know my tiny dancer when I see him." "That's him alright. I know that black hair anywhere.", Kina said.

"No way that can not be Glitch.", Aubrey said, still doubting. "Glitch would never wear something as... vulgar as the Glitterati." "Well, he is. Right now. Look at the little guy. They turned him!", Dare shouted, earning some looks by nearby people.

"They probably bit him. I always knew they were vampires." Taye gave her younger sibling a blank look. "T, when we get home, I'm taking away your Vampire Academy stuff." "NO!"

* * *

The Glitterati turned to see who was responsible for the outburst. The DCI group lifted their menus up to their faces in seconds. Jaryn and Kerith went back to conversing with their new protege.

"I see. So you're one of the best elite dance crews in Dance Central City? That's amazing."

"It is quite impressive, isn't it?", Jaryn smirked, swirling her straw in her unsweetened tea. Glitch looked down at his Sprite. "Very impressive.", he answered. The Korean propped an elbow up, resting his chin in his hand.

"Glitch, is something the matter?", Kerith asked. Glitch shook his head. "No. Nothing at all. Can we take our leave? I'm getting bored."

The twins stood, Glitch following after them. When the Glitterati walked past the DCI, they took a second glance at Glitch's new appearance. "Well, at least he kept one thing the same.", T said. "What's that?", Bodie asked, still, now, trying to get Glitch's new clothing out of his mind. You can tell by the dazed look.

Lil' T pointed to her head. "He colored his hair. But I'm not digging the dark look. He was wearing eyeliner!"

Angel shook his head. "Looks as if he has been successfully changed. Sorry for your lost, Mo."

Mo growled, almost biting Angel's hand off his wrist. "No! I haven't lost him yet! We'll get the real Glitch back for my name isn't Mo!"

Kina stood. "This is why Mo is on my good list! Come on! We have to think of a way to get Glitch back!"

* * *

"You want to battle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because!"

The DCI managed to find the Glitterati trio, stopping them at the Tee-Off. Well, more like Kina forced everyone there.

Taye and Lil' T decided, as Kina planned/forced, to battle against the Glitterati. "We agree to your little challenge. But at what price?", Jaryn asked, hands on her hips. "If we win, we get Glitch back.", Taye answered. Glitch made a face at that.

"And if you lose, what shall we earn?", Kerith asked.

"You can keep Glitch."

Glitch stepped up. "I, therefore, shall be dancing for my crew.", he said, arms crossed in a very Glitterati-like way.

"Fine! I'm dancing for Flash4wrd.", T announced. Rasa stepped in between the two crews, taking on his Boomy voice.

"Alright. In twenty minutes we shall come back to this spot to have the dance battle between Flash4wrd and the Glitterati."

* * *

"Why that song?", Emilia asked just before the dance battle offically begun. Lima and Rasa glanced at each other and back at her. "We know that kind if dancing is Glitch's weakness. Don't why the reason why those.", Lima answered.

Dare gave a confused look. "So you have files on us?" "We're agents! Of course we do!"

"Oh." That's when Kina approached them. "Oh you'll see why Glitch hates doing that kind of dancing. I know my son and witnessed this.", she said with a grin.

Rasa turned on the boombox, talking in the mic. "Alright! Step up!"

Taye and Lil' T walked up to the center. Each girl dressed in their crew look. "Flash4wrd's going to make you wish you can go back in time.", T said, snapping her fingers.

The Glitterati made their appearance. The DCI suddenly gasped. Glitch was dressing in the Glitterati's crew look.

He wore a silver skin tight shirt that stopped above his belly button. Over it was a black vest, a thick black strap across his collarbone connecting the two parts. His pants were also skin tight, a large silver belt going around his waist. His feet were covered with a short ankle boot on his left and a knee high boot, which had a spiral cut going around it, on his right. On his right arm was a black spiral cut glove with no finger covering, going up to his elbow. To finish the look, Glitch's hair remained the same way it did in his Glitterati Street Look, bit with silver hair coloring in his bangs.

He had a silver marking under his right eye and on his left side of his clearly exposed mid-riff.

"Well, this shouldn't take long.", he teased.

Bodie held a hand to his nose. "Nosebleed?", Aubrey asked. "No. But close to one."

Rasa turned on the song, "Whine Up". T and Glitch getting into positions. After eight seconds, they started dancing.

Each were getting flawlesses and nices. Bodie's nose decided to betray him when Glitch did the Seduce and Hip & Wind.

"Oh god! Somebody stop the music!" "And that's why my baby boy doesn't do girly songs!", Kina cheesed, personally cheering on her son. When Glitch did the Dust Away, his face giving his cute look, many nearby boys (mostly) and girls swooned.

The Hold Me Tight gave a clear view of his exposed skin. Bodie fainted at the sight. Emilia and Dare stood over the fallen lifeguard. "Bodie's out for the count!", Emilia said, poking the blond on the cheek.

The song ended, both T and Glitch in Flawless Finish with their right hands on their hips and left hands on their heads.

"So who's the winner?" Boomy/Rasa announced, "Looks as if the Glitterati isn't called the elitest crew for nothing."

The Glitterati won. One, by the number of points and two, the many fans (mostly boys) who fainted at the sight of a Glitterati Glitch. Truth be told, Glitch was sexy. Too sexy for his own good.

"I'll take a mental picture... a burn it with a match.", Glitch said, walking away with Kerith and Jaryn behind him.

T growled. "No he didn't! We have to get that sucker back! I can't stand three Glitteratis walking around the place!", she shouted. She was determined, as well as the others, to get the old Glitch back.

Bodie groaned and sat up, realizing there were tissues in his nose. Thanks to Aubrey and Angel. "Ugh... what happened?", he asked, rubbing his head. "You had a fanboy moment.", MacCoy answered. Bodie's eyes widened remembering how Glitch's body moved to "Whine Up".

Mo gave him a look. "Bodie, if you're fantaszing about my little brother..." "NO! Mo! I-I wasn't!", the lifeguard protested. Emilia went down to his level and said, "Stir It."

Bodie held his nose. "Emilia!"

"Oh Bodie, you pervert!", Taye teased. Bodie glared at her, who didn't seem phased by it. The female dancer couldn't take him seriously with the tissues in his nose.

"Well, since that plan failed. Let's think of another.", Aubrey said.

* * *

"That wasn't much of a challenge, now was it?", Jaryn asked. The trio was now on their way to the Penthaüs. They changed back into their Street Style a while ago.

"No, it really wasn't.", Kerith said. He looked at Glitch, humor in his grey eyes. "I think the blond one had a little thing for you." Glitch blushed at the memory of Bodie, and various others, getting nosebleeds and fainting at the sight of him dancing.

"No. He couldn't have.", he whispered. Jaryn decided to add on to the teasing. "Yes, indeed, little one. He finds you quite attractive. He seem dazed just watching you."

"So were many others." "He was the first. But I admit myself, he also is quite an attractive one. Don't you agree?"

Glitch smiled a little. "Well..." Jaryn gasped. "You do! You like him, don't you?"

"No." "You do.", Kerith grinned. Glitch gasped as they entered in the large elevator. "N-" He gave up. "Yes. I confess. He is kind of cute." "Kind of?", the twins questioned. Glitch pouted, quickly changing it into a small smile. "He's cute."

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**Okay. Rasa is Boomy. That's how he was able to communicate with the DCI agents in DC 3. At the time I was writing this chapter, my sister was watching Vampire Academy.**

**Well, Glitch has a power. When dancing to girly songs such as 'Rude Boy', 'Conceited...', 'Goodies', and 'Whine Up'. (Don't own any songs.) Major warning: Witness Glitch's sexy dancing and get a major nosebleed. **

**Appears Mo is once again, the overprotective brother, there's going to be some BodiexGlitch soon, and the Glitterati twins are so teasing like all older siblings are. I would know, as I am a older sister myself... well, the oldest.**

**Review please?!**


	8. An Abduction? Yeah Right!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or 'Like a G6'. I own Kina.**

**Notes: Nothing much. Remember how I said there will be some BodiexGlitch moments later? Well...**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**Also, I want to thank those that so far have reviewed for my story! I'm glad you like it! I try!**

**Onward!**

* * *

An Abduction? Yeah Right!

"Very good, little brother. Your skills are improving rapidly.", Kerith said. It's been two days since the Glitterati had a run in with the other crews. Over that time, Glitch developed a close relationship with the twins. He became their 'precious little brother', their protege, their prodigy.

No way the Glitterati wanted to give Glitch up now. They wanted to keep him. Not like a pet. Nope. Like a younger sibling.

Maybe it was his cuteness or his quick adaption to the Glitterati lifestyle. Who knows?

"Thank you, Kerith. I try my best.", Glitch said, as he took a sip from his water. The trio decided to practice some dances. Glitch just finished 'Like a G6' on Medium.

"If that's trying your best, you have been quite decieving.", Jaryn teased. Glitch shrugged and blushed. "Am I?"

Suddenly, the phone rung. Glitch answered it. "Hello?" "Who's this?" "Who's this?" "Dr. Tan. Now can I speak to one of the twins?" Glitch scowled at the phone and handed it to his 'older brother'.

"Who is it?", the male twin asked. "Some old bag of bones.", he hissed.

"Oh. Dr. Tan." Jaryn had giggled at Glitch's pouting face.

"Hello? Dr. Tan, is that you?" "Tell that brat to not call me that! Speaking of the brat, how is he?" "Please refrain yourself for calling the little one a brat. And he's doing just fine. He's adapting quickly." "Great to hear. This is going as plan. Soon the DCI will be in my hands." "Whatever. Is that all you called for?"

"Yes. I'll be checking up on him again soon." Kerith hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. He groaned and rubbed his fingertips on his forehead. "Brother?", Jaryn and Glitch questioned. "It's nothing. I swear the old man is absolutely delusional. But at least he gave us something worth keeping.", Kerith said. Jaryn nodded and pulled Glitch close to her.

"I agree. Why don't we go out to eat tonight?"

* * *

"Why are we dressed in black?", T asked. It was later that evening when it was dark that Kina went with Emilia's plan. "So we can't be seen.", she answered.

Everyone wore all black versions of their DCI agents outfits. Even MacCoy and Dare. "So, we just walk right in, huh?", Lima asked. She actually liked this plan. "Yup. We get in, grab the package, and go. Understand? No making gaga eyes at my son, Bodie."

"Oh so now you don't want me to flirt with Glitch!", Bodie said in that diva 'Are you serious?' sarcasm voice. Mo eyed him down. "I'm serious. You touch Glitch in any-" "Mo!"

"Just saying, B." "Hey! I see them!", Taye shouted. The group looked out the window of the van and indeed there was Glitch and the Glitterati twins entering the targeted place. A restuarant. That was having their grand opening. The trio was dressed in their Street Style.

"Okay. When the people clear, let's go in and bust them up.", Emilia smirked. Aubrey looked at her. "Uh..." "Okay, no busting. Bodie, when we get in, flirt your way in with Glitch and when his guard is down, grab his ass." "What is with you guys and me with Glitch?"

"Bodie x Glitch is cute!", T teased. Bodie was about to say something... "Babies. You make cute babies.", Aubrey added on. Bodie blushed. "There's no way Glitch and I are doing... that!"

"You're right. Because for my little brother ever so loses his virginity before marriage I'm gonna pop a cap in someone's ass.", Mo growled. Taye recalled the time when she did that to that poor goat. Bodie paled at the threat. "Okay! For the rest of the night, no one speaks about a shipping between me and Glitch!" He valued his life. And the way Mo was glaring at him, he doesn't think he'll have it for long.

* * *

"Something's not right.", Glitch murmured. At the moment, he and the twins were seated at a private booth in the restuarant. His green eyes would look around ever so often. "What do you mean, little one?", Jaryn asked, looking at her menu. "I don't know. It just seems someone is watching us."

Boy, was he right. Only a few feet away was the DCI. "Did you hear that? Little dude is catching on.", Dare said, trying to pick up her cup, but her sleeves won't let her. MacCoy rolled his eyes and grabbed her sleeves off. "There. Now try picking up your cup!" Dare started to cry out. "NO! MY ARMS ARE SO NUDE!"

"Oh come on!"

Kina smacked the back of the Russian's head and gave Dare back her sleeves. "Thank you."

She began to pick up her cup again. "Sad. Anyways, how do you suppose we lead Glitch away from the Glitterati?", Taye asked.

Kina snapped her fingers. "A riot!" She then climbed on the table. She stood tall, cupped her mouth and shouted. "OH MY GOD! RATS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

Surprisingly, a second after hearing the comment, people started running around the place.

"KINA, THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!", Rasa shouted, ducking a flying plate.

"Yup! Quick! Grab the B-Boy!"

Because of the confusion, the Glitterati trio didn't see Bodie sneaking up to their table. When Bodie got close enough to be in arms range, Glitch looked up and spotted him. The two froze. Despite the running and screaming around them, there was silence between the two boys. Realizing who he was finally staring at, the younger blushed. "H-hey." Bodie smiled. Glitch looked so cute doing that!

"Hey yourself." Glitch blushed even harder. Bodie decided to sit next to him in the booth. Glitch scooted closer to him, the blond's arm going around his shoulders. Jaryn and Kerith blinked and just watched the scene unfold.

"I remember you from the golf court.", Glitch swooned, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I definitely remember you. Your dancing was amazing." "Really?"

Bodie nodded. "Yup." Oh boy. Bodie was too hot for his own damn good.

"He works fast, huh?", T asked. "Mi amiga, si.", Angel agreed.

They watched as Bodie leaned closer to Glitch's face. "And you want to know what else?" "Wh-what?" "I would love to see more of your sexy dancing.", the lifeguard answered in a husky voice. Glitch moaned, his eyes crossing and then fainting. Bodie caught him in his arms bridal style. "I got him!"

Jaryn and Kerith yelled, "WHAT?!" Seeing that they were clearly mad that their little brother was tricked, the DCI decided to make a run for it. When they reached the door, they were surprised to see the twins already standing in front of it.

"Give us back our brother and you can keep your pathetic lives.", they hissed in unison.

"Oh shit.", T said, backing up slowly. "Never! He was ours from the beginning!", Mo scowled. Jaryn's grey eyes narrowed. "Well, he's ours now! Now give him back!"

The twins jumped the group. The people running around stopped to see a large dust fighting cloud that they show in cartoons and anime. It was later when you can see Bodie trying to take an unconscious Glitch to the door only to have two of the Glitterati's backup dancers block him. They weren't there early!

"Wha?" "Give us the boy and you can go... alive.", Dancer One hissed. Bodie backed up. "Uh... I can't do that." "Why not?", asked Dancer Two.

"Because... because cats are falling from the sky!" Bodie pushed them out the way and ran past them. He ran with Glitch in his arms, the others behind him. "Hey, Bodie! Whatever you do, do not let him go!", Kina shouted.

"Why the hell would I do that?! I got the most popular and cutest Dance Central dancer in my arms!"

I don't know if that breaking the Fourth Wall or what, but I digress.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just- look out!" Bodie turned and gasped as Jaryn snatched Glitch from his arms. He stopped, skidding until he was hit face first in the van. The crews followed his action. "Ow! Damn it!", Taye hissed.

They looked behind them to see the Glitterati and their dancers with Glitch. Said teen was now awake and glaring daggers at the DCI. "Oh come on!", MacCoy yelled for the second time that night. "Well, appears you lost again, agents.", Kerith said. "Ah! You-" "I would refrain from acting more foolish.", Glitch said, interrupting the Russian. He smirked over to Bodie and winked at him. Said blonde blushed and winked back at the younger.

Mo caught the action and smacked the back of Bodie's head. "Don't... flirt... with... my... baby... brother...", he said slowly with warning. Bodie frowned. "Oh come on!"

"That must be everyone's favorite thing to say.", Lima teased.

Glitch looked up at Jaryn and Kerith. "Shall we take our leave?"

"We shall."

The DCI watched as Glitch blew one last kiss to Bodie, who fainted at the action (Rasa laughed), and leave with the older members of the Glitterati.

T crossed her arms and glance at the fallen blonde. "Must be Bodie's night."

* * *

**Ha! I laughed so hard at the scene where Bodie tried to escape with Glitch.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	9. Planning Over Cookies!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Kina. I don't own anything else. Yup, I don't even own Friday the 13th.**

**Notes: Not that I know of... Oh wait! This one's a three-parter. It takes in the same day.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**I would like to give thanks to DanceCentralLoverForLife** **for the awesome message they sent me. I dedicate this chapter to you! (It made my day getting that message.)**

**Onward, I say! Onward!**

* * *

Planning Over Cookies!

The DCI found themselves later sitting around the table of their meeting room at DCI HQ. Mo was glaring at Bodie with daggers of death. After last night, the Hi-Def dancer planned on making Bodie's life a living hell if he does one thing "sexual" towards his brother.

"Mo, stop glaring at Bodie and let's think of another plan.", Lima commanded sternly. Mo heard her, but gave Bodie that usual 'I'm Watching You' hand sign.

"Anybody though of anything?", MacCoy asked, watching as Dare tried picking up a cookie from her plate. He had the itching urge to tear her sleeves off. Kina came in with an assortment of homemade cookies she made herself.

"Nope.", Taye said before drinking her milk. "I'm fresh out of ideas.", T scowled, glaring at her cookie. She was still mad about losing to Glitch at the dance battle.

Aubrey groaned and leaned back in her chair. "I swear this is so stupid!"

"I GOT IT!"

The group turned to see Dare standing suddenly. "You have an idea?", Emilia asked. "No. I actually managed to pick up the cookie... ooh! Wait! I do have an idea! Why don't we strike a deal with the Glitterati?"

Kina tapped her fingers on the table, a sugar cookie in her mouth. "Hmm...not a bad idea. But one question." "What?" "What the blazing hell would the Glitterati want to trade Glitch in for?"

The group placed their heads in their hands, elbows propped on the table. And I mean they all were doing that.

Emilia stood. "I got it! Something that they hold value for." "A diary?" "No, T. That won't work. I don't think they have feelings." "How about their eyeliner?", Bodie asked, recalling the time he saw Glitch's eyes lined with black eyeliner. The blonde lifeguard couldn't keep his mind off the Korean.

"Without their makeup they're powerless! Great work, Bodie!"

Bodie took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. "Thank you." "Another question!", Taye said this time. "How are we supposed to get the eyeliner?"

Back to propping the elbows. "We can distract them with a dance battle!", Aubrey annouced. Rasa nodded. "That could work." Aubrey smiled, pleased with her idea. Angel crossed her arms and smirked. "Bueno, señorita.", he said. "Now, who's going to challenge them and who's getting the eyeliner?"

"Lu$h Crew can challenge them! I came up with the idea!", Aubrey protested. Emilia stuck a cookie in her mouth. "Eat. Okay, Lu$h is doing the challenge. Emilia and Lima, how about you go in spy style and take the eyeliner?"

Lima and Emilia high-fived each other. "Bitchin' sweet!"

"The rest of us will be back-ups and look-outs. We don't want a repeat of last night... do we, Bodie?"

"Is it me or is the author just trying to make a reference to me a lot?"

I'm laughing my ass off right now... but I digress.

"Nope. It's just you! Now let's start that planning!"

* * *

"Okay! The song?"

"Bulletproof by La Roux."

"Got your Crew Looks on?"

"Check and ready, señor."

"Mo, got the supplies?"

"All set, Rasa."

"Um... why is there a taser in there?"

"Just in case you want to deflower my Asian brother!"

"Mo! For the last time-!"

"EMILIA AND LIMA ARE YOU READY TO GO?!"

"HELL YES!"

Rasa nodded and looked at the group. "Good. Now, Lil' T execute..." Camera does dramatic zoom in. "... the call."

Lil' T nodded an dialed the Glitterati's number.

* * *

Glitch heard the phone ringing and got up to answer. "It better not be the old bag of bones again." As he picked up of the reciever, you could see Friday the 13th theme music playing in the back ground.

"May I ask who the hell is this?"

T scowled at the phone. She breathed in it slowly, creeping the other out. "Uh... h-hello?"

Then the music stopped and she changed her voice to a more deeper tone. "Hey, cutie. It's Bodie."

Both the real Bodie and Glitch blushed. "B-bodie?" "Yeah. I was wondering would you and your crew like to come down the High Tide and chill with us?" "Um... it's pretty much up to Jaryn and Kerith. They are my guardians."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." "Okay."

Glitch ran to the living room where the twins were playing Monopoly. "Jaryn? Kerith? Bodie called. He asked can we relax down at the beach with him and his companions."

Jaryn and Kerith looked at each. They shrugged and nodded to Glitch.

Glitch went back on the phone. "We'll be present there." "Great to hear. See you then."

"Uh huh."

* * *

T hung up the phone and cleared her throat. "And that's how you trick him!", she sassed in her regular voice. "That was a good Bodie impression.", Taye said to her, giving her a "Sis-Fist".

Hey, they call it a Bro-Fist!

"Okay, now that's set, let's Operation: Kidnap Eyeliner is a go!"

* * *

**There goes that chapter. Again, thank those for reviewing my story!**

**Speaking of reviews...**


	10. Operation: Kidnap Eyeliner is a Go!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Kina. I don't own Dance Central or Mission Impossible Theme Music.**

**Notes: This one's a three-parter. It takes in the same day.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**And away we go!**

* * *

Operation: Kidnap Eyeliner is a Go!

That following two hours, the crews found themselves at the beach, High Tide. Rasa was on a talkie with Mo. "Have they left yet?", he asked. The Hi-Def member looked out the window of the van and saw the Glitterati trio heading out the building.

"They just exit the building.", Mo answered. "Alright. Tell Emilia and Lima that Operation: Kidnap Eyeliner is a go."

Mo nodded to Emilia and Lima, who were dressed in all black spy suits. "Alright. Let's do this shit.", Emilia said. Lima and her climbed out the van and looked around. Seeing that no car or anyone was in the area, the duo rushed across the street and into the building. They rushed into the elevator.

When they got in, Lima set down a backpack on the floor and begun going through it. "What are you doing?", the female Riptide member asked. Lima looked up at her and back down into the bag. "I'm makin sure we have everything. Also, I'm hungry." Lima zipped up the bag back up and stood, revealing the cookies she had. "Where did you get those?"

"Kina packed them for me. Want one?", the female agent leader mumbled with a sugar cookie in her mouth. Emilia took one, thanking the other one. "Thank you."

As the elevator went up, you could hear spy music playing the background.

The elevator doors soon opened, Lima and Emilia exiting out like trained spies... or in this case, dancing agents. -_-'

"The coast is clear."

* * *

Meanwhile at High Tide!

"So... how are you... wait! Why are you in your Crew clothes?", T asked. The Glitterati trio came with their typical black and silver Crew Looks on. "We had a hitch that you weren't just inviting us to hang out with you.", Jaryn smirked.

"What? Phft! What makes you say that?", Bodie asked, glancing at Glitch. Said dancer was glancing back at him, his petite hands on his hips. Kerith pointed over at the Lu$h Crew duo. "They're in their Crew Looks and so are you."

Angel threw his arms up in frustration. "That's final with you, chico! We challenge you to a Dance Battle!"

"Our second dance battle? Hmmm...", Kerith said thougthfully. "We accept." "Good! Jaryn, I choose you as my opponent!", Aubrey shouted. Jaryn shrugged, hands on her hips. "Then it's settled."

"Well, there we have it. The Lu$h Crew's Miss Aubrey verus the Glitterati's Jaryn!", Rasa announced back in his Boomy voice. The two girls got in position as the music started.

* * *

Back at the Penthaüs!

"I can't- Lima!" Lima walked inside what was assumed Jaryn's room to find her partner in crime stuck under the bed. She stiffled a laugh. "You got a big butt, Emilia!", she teased. Emilia glared. "Shut the fuck up and help me!" "Alright alright!"

Lima grabbed the other's arms and pulled her out. Emilia stood and dust off her clothes. "Why were you under there in the first place?"

Emilia crossed her arms. "I thought about looking under there, okay? Let's go to their dressing room."

The two made it to said room. They looked around. "Still dark and gloomy as before. Now where the hell is that eyeliner?", Lima scoffed. She walked over to the large dresser and saw that it now had three chairs instead of two like before when they were there.

"I guess Glitch has his own personal chair now." Her eyes scanned over the dresser. She saw a black pencil eyeliner. Then another and another.

She smirked. "I found it!" She turned to see Emilia trying on black leather ankle boots. "Hm. These are too small for me. I guess these are Jaryn's. Or Glitch's.", she said. Lima raised a brow. "Why the hell are you trying on boots?"

"I got bored. Anyways, found it?"

Lima held up three pencil liners. "Yup! Now let's get the fuck out of here! This place is giving the creeps."

Emilia and her ran out the room.

* * *

Mo watched as his fellow agents ran out the Penthaüs building to the van. "You found it?" Emilia nodded as she climbed in the back. "Yup! Now let's head to High Tide!"

Lima pulled a talkie. "Yo, Rasa! Answer, you dark sexy man!" "Lima, please don't do that. Anyways, did you find it?" "Yes sir, we did! Mhmm mhmm! Who won?" "Don't know yet. Get your asses down here and find out."

Lima patted Mo's shoulder. "Hey, Rasa said Bodie's touching Glitch's ass." Mo's eyes widened... if you could see them.

"WHAT?!" "Yup."

Mo started the van and speed down the street faster than you could say "Dance Central". And with the rate he was going, it only took him five minutes to get to the beach. The trio jumped out the van and ran to the beach. Just in time to see Aubrey miss a move when Mo jumped Bodie.

"What did I say about touching Glitch?", Mo asked none too gently. Bodie paled. "I didn't! I swear it!"

Lima laughed. "Sorry. I wanted Mo to get here quick as possible. Mo, Bodie didn't touch Glitch... not that I know of." The last part she whispered so Mo couldn't hear. Good thing, too... for Bodie's sake.

Bodie dusted the sand of his Crew clothes. "So, did you get it?"

Lima and Emilia nodded. "Yup." "Now it's time to trade!"

* * *

**And part three of this silly fiasco is soon to come!**

**I laughed when I thought about Lima shouting, "Rasa, you dark sexy man!" It was the expression I imagined. :3**

**Anyways, review? That would be nice!**


	11. Trade, Run and Kiss

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Kina. I don't own Dance Central or "Whine Up".**

**Notes: The third and final part of Operation: KE**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**Oreo!**

**Oh and thanks again for those that have reviewed! You make me smile!**

* * *

Trade, Run, and Kiss

Jaryn, Kerith, and Glitch blinked as Lima held up three pencil eyeliners. "Now listen! If you want your eyeliner back, you'll give Glitch back to us."

Jaryn and Kerith glanced at each other and back at the female agent. "How did you get those?" "Not important. What's important is that Glitch is returned to us and yor eyeliner is returned to you."

Glitch raised a perfect eyebrow. "Now why would I be traded for eyeliner when we have more than plenty at home? That and we can buy some more?", he asked, his arms crossed. His pose shown his anger. Dare sweatdropped at his words. "The little bugger is right. This is the Glitterati we're dealing with."

"Exactly. And again, we're not giving Glitch up to you. He belongs with us.", Jaryn hissed, her arms going around Glitch's shoulders protectively. "No one is to take our baby brother from us." "THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!", Mo shouted. Angel patted his shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I can't take this any more!" Bodie walked over to Glitch and Jaryn. Glitch blushed seeing him bend down to his face. "Uh..." "You're coming with us... whether you like it or not!" Glitch yelped when Bodie hiked him over his shoulder. "HEY!" "BODIE, MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

* * *

Bodie did just that. He ran down the shoreline of the beach. Glitch struggled in his arms. "No! Bodie, listen to me! You don't want to make Jaryn and Kerith mad! You don't want to make me mad!" "Sorry, Glitch, but this is not you... but I have to admit you look damn cute in these clothes, but it's not you!" "It is me! I was meant to be a Glitterati!" "No! You're a Hi-Def member with Mo!" "NO! NEVER!" "UGH! JUST WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?!"

Glitch smirked. "Bodie, if you release me I won't have to use my secret weapon on you.", he teased. Bodie scoffed. "You don't have one." "If you say so. KYA!" Bodie screamed when Glitch suddenly had him pinned down in the sand. Bodie looked up at Glitch's grinning face. The Korean's legs were on each side of his waist, Glitch straddling him. The younger's smaller hands on Bodie's shoulders. "Uh... G?"

"Bodie, you're by far the most hottest person I ever met. You make me feel all these kinds of ways and I just don't know what to do.", Glitch cooed, his eyes looking at the sand thoughtfully and his voice suddenly filling with seduction. Bodie blushed. "Really now?"

"Yes. At night, I only dream of you and how I wish you were with me to hold me in your strong arms." Bodie's breath hitched when Glitch ran his hands down to his biceps, caressing them gently. "Do you?" Glitch nodded. "I do indeed. I bet you never think of me, do you? I'm only just a mere boy. You could do so much better than me."

Bodie suddenly sat up, taking a hold of Glitch by the waist. "No! No one could be better than you!" "That's not true. I bet you have a lot of girls and boys just swoon over you and you have no thought of me. Bodie, I'm so lonely without you. But it's hopeless to ever think you'll be with me." "Ha! Glitch, you are by far the most cutest person I ever met! And there so much other things to say about you. But some of that stuff is not rated and I don't want Mo to kill me." "You really think I'm cute." "You're smexy."

Glitch leaned closer, the other getting hot and bothered. "Thank you, Bodie."

"Well, it's the truth." Glitch placed his hands on Bodie's cheek.

_**Pull me closer and closer and**_

_**Hold me tight to your body**_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**_

Bodie's eyes widened when Glitch sung that part. The younger's singing voice was kind of cute, too. He suddenly felt a soft pair of lips on his. He fainted at that. Glitch looked down at the once again fallen lifeguard and giggled. "He is too cute." He climbed off Bodie and walked over to the approaching group of dancers.

* * *

Jaryn and Kerith sighed in relief to see Glitch was alright. Also Mo. "Glitch, where's Bodie?", Kina asked her son. She was curious to why he was smiling like that. Glitch pointed back over his shoulder. "He's knocked out back there. I sung to him and kissed him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The group watched as Mo left to hunt down Bodie. The Glitterati trio sweatdropped. "Oh dear.", Kerith mumbled. "We should take our leave."

"Agreed, brother. We'll be seeing you soon.", Jaryn said, leaving with the other two. MacCoy looked at the eyeliners in Lima's hand. "What do we do with those?" Dare took them. "I'm using them."

"That didn't go so well, huh? Damn it! Why do our plans seem to fail?!" The DCI turned to hear Bodie's screaming. He was running towards them. He hid behind Angel from a fuming Mo.

"BODIE!" "Mo, I swear I didn't molest Glitch in any way. I have no desire to take his viriginity..."

_'Yet. Damn it!'_

"YOU LIAR! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY FROM LITTLE BROTHER'S INNOCENCE!"

"No, Mo! Someone knock him out for me!" "KYA!"

Mo fell at the feet of Kina. Kina smirked. "Where do you think Glitch gets it? Anyways, I know why all our plans keep failing.", she said. Her green eyes stayed on Bodie. The lifeguard paled. "Shit."

"Oh yeah. Bodie gets too distracted by a Glitterati Glitch. I say we tie him and leave him at DCI HQ.", T suggested. "What? No!" "Sorry, B. But Glitch takes advantage of the situation with you around. Besides, wouldn't you want Glitch back?", Taye taunted. Bodie sighed and hung his head. "I hate you people sssssooooo much."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**And the third part is over and out. Ironically the part Glitch sung was the part I was listening to. Yes, I was listening to Whine Up. Anyways, that plan failed miserably. Never trust Bodie by himself. **

**I can imagine the Glitterati twins to have an immense amount of eyeliner. **

**Review for moi! Sil vous plait!**

**( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ**


	12. Crews, Robots, and Pies! Oh Nope!

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Kina, DJ Amija and her crew. I don't even own the Cypher Robots. Or Naruto. Or Cher Lloyd or 2NE1.**

**Notes: DJ Amija is now making an appearance with her crew, Techz. They specialize in pop dancing, mostly techno and dubstep. If you have no idea who the hell DJ Amija is you can read "Glitch is sssooo Conceited" or the chapter "Envy Family, Angry at Hosts" in "Possessive Dancer". Or just read this chapter and find out a bit more of her character at the end. Your choice to read about her. I'm just the author.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**Have fun reading this random ass fic!**

* * *

Crews, Robots, and Pies! Oh... Nope!

Bodie struggled and growled as the ropes rubbing against his arms and legs. "I HATE YOU ALL!", he shouted, glaring at the others. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"We can, we will, and we have, Bodie. We can't have you flirting up my son and possibly get him preggers. Which reminds me... we have no mpreg fics on this game.", Kina said. Mo crossed his arms. "Well, good! I'm glad! Wait... why the hell-?"

"Anywho, we should go.", Lima interrupted.

The DCI left the room, leaving Bodie tied to a chair alone. He frowned and looked around. "Damn ropes. Damn Mo and his overprotective nature. Damn Glitch for being so cute and getting himself kidnapped! Damn-"

The screen on the T.V. suddenly turned on revealing Dr. Tan. "Hello, D-" "DAMN YOU, DR. TAN! WHAT IS WITH YOU?!", Bodie shouted, glaring at the screen. Dr. Tan blinked before continuing. "Well, then. Anyways- where are the rest of the DCI?" "None of your business. Now why are you calling?"

Dr. Tan smirked at the blond lifeguard. "I sent my robots and son to obtain the Glitterati. If you wish to see your precious Glitch and save your agency from destruction, I'd go warn them. Bye."

Bodie's mouth hung open as the screen turned black again. He shook his shock quickly and looked around. He spotted a pair of scissors on the table. "It's a good thing I watch Naruto."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Kina glanced back at Taye and smirked as she parked the van. "We're going to see a good friend of mine." "Who's that?", T asked. Kina crossed her arms. "You'll see." The agents approached a building that was recognized as a dance studio.

Kina opened the door, letting the others in. From down the hallway, they could hear "I'm the Best" by 2NE1 playing. "Hmm.", Angel huffed. The group entered a large dancing room. Four teens were in the middle, dancing along to the music. The DCI immediately recognized one of them.

"AMIJA?!"

Said girl looked up and stopped dancing. "Hey, guys!" Amija ran and collided with Mo, giving him a tight hug. "Hey, cousin!" "Amija! Can't breathe!" Amija chuckled and let him go. "Sorry. What brings you here?"

Kina stepped up. "We need your help. Glitch was kidnapped by an old guy named Dr. Tan, who hates everything in general.", she started.

"He tries to destroy the rights of dancing here in Dance Central.", Emilia said.

"When he kidnapped Glitch he brainwashed him.", Dare added.

"Then Dr. Tan gave Glitch to the Glitterati. Glitch soon adapted being with them and is now a Glitter Lady Gaga!", Aubrey gasped in horror. "They're so unfashionable."

"So now, we're trying to get him back, but all our attempts failed. Mostly do to Bodie's mistakes.", T said.

Amija raised an eyebrow. Seeing how confused she was, Taye cleared it up.

"Apparently, Glitch has a boy crush on Bodie."

"And Bodie is gaga for Glitch now since the little guy is showing off his sexiness.", Lima finished.

"In general, Glitch is a Glitterati. Dr. Tan is crazy. Bodie needs to control his hormones and we have to get the boy back before DCI is finished!", the guys finished. Amija shrugged. "I'll help you out. Oh! Want to meet my new crew? We formed just a week ago."

Three of the other teens came up behind Amija. "This is Sakuri, Nixx, and Angel." The Lu$h Angel blinked. "What?" "Kidding. Her name's Jayden."

* * *

Sakuri was a Japanese girl, about a year older than T and Glitch. She wore black tight shorts that stopped midway of her thighs, a white off the shoulders shirt with rainbow lighting bolts and a black trimming down around the top part. She wore white heeled ankle boots with pink laces and a yellow bottom. Her socks stopped up to below her knees, colored a neon lime green. Her nails had some length and painted black. Sakuri's hair was black with a light blue streak and bangs. Her hair came down to her shoulders, loose and straight, her left eye covered by her bangs. She only wore mascara and lip gloss since she was already a unnatural doll. Her skin was pale and her eyes was a light brown.

Jayden looked more of the Hispanic heritage. Her hair was a dark chocolate with pink tips, textures with waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark hazel. Her skin, like Amija's a tanned brown. She wore black capris that stopped below her knees by a centimeter. Her shirt was white tank top with rainbow hearts and black lace going down the sides. She also wore white heeled ankle boots, but with purple laces and orange bottoms. She wore a yellow bandana, pushing back her hair. Her nails were painted black, too. She looked about 14.

Nixx was about 16, like Amija. His skin was relatively tanned, but not as dark as Amija's and Jayden's. His eyes were a crystal blue-violet color. He wore a loose white sleeveless shirt with rainbow arrows and black trimming around the collar and arm holes. His undershirt being a purple sleeveless shirt. His bottoms consisted of orange skinny jeans with black suspenders going down like Glitch's DCI outfit. His shoes were also white ankle boots with less heel, light blue laces and pink bottoms. His nails weren't painted, but instead he wore black wrist bands and a thin silver chain around his neck. His hair had two colored streaks, one light green and the other was yellow. His hair was black and came down past his ears and to his neck, his bangs swept to the right side.

Amija's usual dark curly hair had purple and orange tips, loose past her shoulders. The left side of her hair was pinned back by a black star clip, her right side of her hair covered her right eye, which like the other was lined with black thin eyeliner shaped in cat-eye style with some shimmer of eyeshadow colored light with mascara. Her lips glossed with pink glittery gloss. She wore a white tube top that came to her belly button with rainbow stars on it. The top and bottom trimmed with a thick black line. Her bottoms was skinny jeans that were purple with a black thick belt with silver studs. Amija wore heeled white ankle boots with rainbow laces and full black bottoms. Her left wrist were decorated with colorful thin jelly bracelets. Her nails also, like the other two girls', were lengthen, but painted with a rainbow pattern with black tips.

Based on their clothing, you could tell Amija was the leader.

* * *

"So another dance crew, huh? What are you called?", Rasa asked. "Techz, kind of based on our way of dance. That's techno dancing, stepping, and pop dancing. We're kind of the Cher Lloyd, 2NE1 kind of crew.", Sakuri explained.

"Hm. Like the female version of Hi-Def?", MacCoy teased, Nixx glared at him. MacCoy flinched. "I was only teasing!" "Yeah, don't do that. Nixx is sensitive about those things. He's a boy."

The guys gawked, with red faces. Nixx crossed his arms. "You're not the first. I got the feminine looks from my mom.", he sighed.

"Anyways, are you going to help us. Ami?", Mo asked. Amija nodded. "Damn right I am! Glitch is like my little bro, man! Techz, we got a mission!", she cheered.

Amija and her crew rushed out the door, the DCI following them.

* * *

Now let's go over to the Penthaüs!

Glitch opened the door when he heard a knock. He opened it and gasped seeing two robots there. Specifically, Dr. Tan's robots. But they didn't do anything but stand there. "Jaryn? Kerith? Can you come here for a minute?",Glitch asked.

Jaryn and Kerith came to the door and eyed the robots standing there. "Yes?" "Dr. Tan sends these pies as a peace offering.", the blue robot said. Jaryn took the pie handed to her. "Is it apple? Because we only eat apple and Oreo pie."

"It's apple." "Great! Send Dr. Tan our thanks!", Kerith said, closing the door. Jaryn walked in the kitchen and set the pie on the table. "Should we eat it now?", she asked. Kerith shrugged. "I guess."

It was pretty much a lazy day for them. Glitch grabbed three forks, handing each twin one and keeping one for himself. "I wonder what the DCI are doing now. You think they're still trying to abduct me?", Glitch asked, digging a small piece out the pie. "Probably. You are quite the dancer and so adorable.", Jaryn cooed. Glitch blushed.

The trio then bit into their pieces... only to fall down in faints.

Obilo and four robots entered the kitchen. "Let's get them and head back to the Nest.", he smirked.

* * *

"HEY! STOP!" The DCI and Techz turned to see Bodie running towards them. They stopped walking and turned. "Bodie, how did you-" "Not important, Dare. What's important is Dr. Tan just sent Obilo to abduct the Glitterati and Glitch!", he screamed.

T and Taye covered their ears. "Damn, Bodie."

"Wait, Dr. Tan had the Glitterati kidnapped?!", Mo asked none too gently. Bodie nodded. We have to go to the Penthaüs now!"

The group ran down the street, forgetting jumping into the van that they past. They didn't stop running until they reached the Glitterati's home. They got into the elevator, thankful it was large enough for everyone.

They rushed into the left opened door and looked around the place. "Oh fuck! The old geezer got them!", Emilia shouted.

Jayden and Sakuri glanced at each other. "Is she always like this?", the Japanese girl asked. Amija nodded and walked over to Nixx who was standing over by the table. "Nixx?"

Said teen pointed at the barely eaten pie. "It's apple pie.", he said blankly. The rest of the crews walked over and blinked at the pie. "Didn't that robot have a bag of apples the other day?", Dare asked. Rasa nodded. "Yup. DCI and Techz, we have to head to go to the Crow's Nest."

"How do you know they're at the Crow's Nest?", T asked. Rasa sighed. "I just know! Now come on before it's too late!"

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Obilo prayed that the robots didn't let Glitch go. Not eating enough pie, Glitch and the twins woken up just as they walked in, Dr. Tan sitting in his throne like chair. "Ah, if it isn't the Glitterati. What brings you to such a place as this?", he teased.

The trio gave him identical death glares, which was pretty creepy. "You drugged us and kidnapped us! Now we're here! You are a very delusional senior!", Kerith scoffed. The older frowned. "You all are getting enough of calling me crazy and old. Anyways, Obilo and robots, get them ready! The DCI will soon meet their doom!"

* * *

**And chapter 12 is done!**

**Okay, let's clear up DJ Amija's character shall we?**

**She's Mo younger cousin is who rather hyperactive, yet settled. She's mostly a DJ by heart. She has long curly hair that's dark brown and brown eyes. She's introduced in "GISC" and so far has a cameo in "PD". She's about 16 years old. **

**I wasn't originally planning on having her in this fic, but I was like "Forget this!", so I added her in. I also decided to give her a crew. If you paid attention in the fics she's featured in, she was going to be in Hi-Def but decided against it, wanting to be more of a DJ.**

**The Techz profiles will be up on my profile soon. When it's up, you can check it out to know more about Nixx, Sakuri, and Jayden.**

**Nixx was going to be a girl, but neh.**

**Anyways, review and I love you!**

**Kiya is outie!**


	13. The Lady Gaga Sequence

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Dance Central, 2NE1 or any Lady Gaga songs! *cries* I only own Kina and the Techz Crew.**

**Notes: Um... I don't know.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**Read and Dance on!**

* * *

The Lady Gaga Sequence

"So this is the Crow's Nest? Can I just say I'm not impressed?", Nixx scoffed as the crews walked in the first room. It was the throne room. Dr. Tan was sitting in his throne as he watched them come in. Five robots stood on one of the room and another five on the other. Obilo was perched against the throne, but he was reading a book this time.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't the DCI?", Dr. Tan greeted. Jayden scrunched her nose. "This is Dr. Tan? Whoa. I thought he'd be more scary.", she teased.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Dr. Tan, you are by far the rudest man in existance.", Amija hissed, hands on her hips. Dr. Tan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Just who are you?"

"One of the crews that's going to kick your ass if you don't give Glitch back!", the female deejay growled even louder than neccessary. Mo placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Cuz, calm down. Let the claws go back in. Now, where's the Glitterati and Glitch?", he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Dr. Tan stood. "ROBOTS, BRING THEM IN!"

Three D-Cypher Robots came in with the Glitterati trio. The group gasped. "No, you didn't! You put Glitch in a Blood Haute Outfit! You're cruel!", Aubrey yelled.

* * *

Glitch was dressed in the same brown and white material as the twins. He wore a brown metalic sleeveless shirt that was skin tight as well as the shorts which came midway of his thighs. He wore the same white brown trimmed vest as the twins, it connected in the middle like Jaryn's but without the clasp like Kerith's. He also had ruffles the similar way as Jaryn's vest did, but shorter. He wore a white brown trimmed belt that dipped in the middle, a G-shaped clasp there like Kerith's. Around his forearms were spiral gold bracelets. His wore were white brown trimmed boots (like the Gliterati's BG dancers) that came halfway of his calves. His eyes were surrounded by brown eyeliner and eyeshadow like the twins'. His hair remained the same, but with platinum blonde, like his Glitterati Street Style, and brown in his bangs.

Each of the Glitteratis had a golden band around their foreheads.

* * *

"Yes, I'm cruel. I know. But it's my nature. And with this crew, nothing will stop me!" "We'll about that, Tan!", Taye shouted. Her nose was scrunched in annoyance at the man.

"We will indeed. The only way to snap them back to normal is defeating them. But since the Glitterati has one of the best dancers and the most elite crew that's impossible." "Whatever, old man.", Lima scoffed. "DCI, it's time to dance!"

"Ooh! We want to go first!", Dare shouted. MacCoy and her stepped up as Kerith, Jaryn, and Glitch got in position.

The song, _"Alejandro" _started to play. The crews that faced off started off with the Slow Pull.

They stayed in sync until the song ended. But D-Coy did not come out victorious.

"Appears the Glitterati has won.", Obilo said apathetically. He pointed upwards to the right wall. A large screen that had each crew's picture and score. D-Coy only lost by a thousand points. "When the hell did that get there?", T asked. Taye glared at her. "Stop cussing."

"This is stupid!", MacCoy groaned, throwing his arms up. He was pissed about losing.

"Well, who's next?", Jaryn teased. Aubrey huffed. "That's it! Angel, front and center!" "Si, señorita. Calm down."

Angel and Aubrey stood in front of the Glitterati as _"Just Dance" _played. They moved just as fast as the Glitterati, but then... Aubrey's bracelet fell off. Her and Angel lost by **a lot **of points due to her distraction.

Flash4wrd tried the Glitterati next in _"Marry the Night"_. They failed. Riptide took them on in "Bad Romance", but once again, Bodie was distracted by Glitch's moves. Bodie, yup, you need to control your hormones.

Rasa and Lima danced off with _"Born This Way", _which sucked because that was one of the most fastest songs. They failed epically.

Kina took Glitch's spot for Hi-Def, being just as an awesome dancer as her son. Her and Mo did _"Bad Romance", _another relatively hard song. Their asses were kicked.

So the crews tried dancing against them at the same time, only to lose at _"Paparazzi"_. Just how the hell does that happen is a puzzle to everyone right now.

* * *

Amija and her crew watched in the background. "Hmm... something just isn't right about this whole thing.", she hummed. Nixx glanced at her. "What's that?" "All those songs are by Lady Gaga. Aren't the Glitterati experts at her songs?"

Sakuri gasped and pointed at Dr. Tan. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! YOU CHEAT!"

Dr. Tan just shrugged. "Not exactly. I mean it's a challenge. What did you expect?"

Techz glanced at each other, crossed their arms and glance back at the boss. "You know what, sir? We're about to kick your ass offically."

"How do you suppose you'll do that?", Kerith asked. It's hard to tell if those bands were controlling them.

Jayden threw arms up. "I had it!"

"Techz is about to show you how dancing is done. Kina, play the song.", Amija commanded. Kina shrugged. "What song?" "I can see where Glitch gets it. 2NE1."

Kina made an 'oh' with her mouth before playing a song on a stereo that appeared out of nowhere! I know, it gets confusing how these happen.

Amija and Nixx got in front, Sakuri behind Amija and Jayden behind Nixx. "I Am The Best" started to blast through the speakers. Nixx and Amija started in sync as Jayden and Sakuri followed. The Glitterati caught up, but something was strange about this dance.

"Is it me or are they using the actual dance moves from the music video?", Mo asked. Dare's eyes widened. "They are. And they're pretty good, too."

Techz was seriously kicking ass (figuratively) at this point. Close to the end of the song, the Glitterati stopped dancing, the bands on their foreheads starting sparking. Dr. Tan stood in surprise. "What the heck did you do?!"

The trio pulled off the bands and collasped on the floor. "Ahh... what happened?", Jaryn asked, looking around. Glitch looked at the broken golden controlling device on the floor. His mind clicked. "Dr. Tan was controlling us." His green eyes were now filled with anger.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME!" He stood, Jaryn and Kerith with equally matching pissed off expressions. Dr. Tan squeaked and hid behind his throne. The Glitterati trio inching closer to him. "ROBOTS!" The D-Cypher machines got in front of the throne, only to be crashed harshly. And by trashed I mean they're missing heads.

Obilo looked up from his book and sighed. "I hate my life." He moved from the throne and went upstairs to his room. He didn't want to deal with the craziness or get hurt by pale and Korean dancers.

* * *

"Wow, they terminated that place!", Bodie cheered. The DCI, Glitterati, and Techz were leaving the now wrecked place of MOC. The Glitterati was pretty pissed. They don't tolerate mind control. Not today not ever.

* * *

**Well, there goes another chapter. If you want to know the dances I'm talking about for Techz dancing to "I Am The Best" by 2NE1, watch the music video. I love that song!**

**Oh yeah! Speaking of Techz, their profiles is up on my profile if you want to check it out!**

**Also, I have nothing against Lady Gaga! She's one of my favorite artists! The song. "Paparazzi" got me into her music.**

**Review please!**


	14. Chocolate Chip Waffles and Secrets

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kina, DJ Amija, Nixx, Sakuri, and Jayden.**

**Notes: Nothing. Just nothing.**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

**... **(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

* * *

Chocolate Chip Waffles and Secrets

After another defeat of Dr. Tan, the crews went to the Tee Off. Including the Glitterati.

"So, even though Dr. Tan is defeated... Glitch is still the same?", Lil' T asked. Mentioned dancer simply blinked in confusion. "I don't... what?"

Kina stepped. "Sweetheart, it's time we explain why we have been trying to abduct you."

"She meant to say 'get you back'.", Rasa corrected seeing the scared expression on Glitch's face. "So... why have you?" Mo sighed. "Glitch, Dr. Tan brainwashed you and handed you over to the Glitterati. He thought if he puts DCI's most talented dancer with the most elite crew, he could take the DCI down."

"It was a set-up... wasn't it?", he asked sadly. Jaryn hugged him to comfort the younger. "Afraid so. We're really sorry. To be honest with you, my brother and I had pleasure having you as company. We really warmed up to you."

Glitch sighed. "Okay. But since I'm brainwashed... I don't remember thing that happened to me before."

Dare perked up. "I think I know how to get Hi-Def Glitch back." "How?", Aubrey asked. Dare glanced at Kina. "Kina, we're going to need some chocolate chips."

* * *

Green eyes stared down at the chocolate flavored breakfast dish. He was confused. "Why do I have to eat this?" "Because it's good. Besides, it's your favorite!", Emilia said. The Korean looked at Kerith and Jaryn. "Should I?" They nodded. "Do it." "Okay. If you say so." The teen cut a piece of the waffle and ate it.

The group watched as he stopped chewing and blinked. He looked around in silence. He became startled by the curious looks. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He looked down at his attire. "Why am I dressed like this?!" He looked at the waffles. "OMD! Mom, you're the best!"

"HE'S BACK!", Lima shouted. Mo rushed to Glitch's side and hugged him tightly. The younger tried getting out his killer hug. "Mo, you're-" "He's back! He's back! My little brother's back!" Glitch blinked. "Of course I'm back. Well, I never left.", he smirked.

It was the others turn to blink. "What?" Glitch chuckled. "It was all a trick. Dr. Tan never succeeded in brainwashing me."

Jaryn and Kerith's grey eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Dr. Tan thought the machine worked on me, but it didn't. It was missing a screw. I went along with the act for mostly two reasons. One, to befriend the Glitterati. Two, I wanted my waffles."

"So was the kidnapping fake?", MacCoy asked. Glitch shook his head. "Nope. That did actually kidnapped. And the control thing was real, too. Never planned that."

Bodie gasped. "Wait just a minute! I almost got killed by a deranged B-Boy! Did you intentionally kissed for an act or-" "That was for real, too, B. I like you."

"Glitch, man, you are bold.", Taye praised, shaking her head while chuckling. Glitch shrugged. "Well..."

"Wait, why did you want to befriend us in the first place?", Kerith asked. Glitch stood and over to the twins. "I really wanted to get to know you two. Besides, it's always nice to make new friends. I noticed that you guys haven't been causing such as much trouble as usual, so I thought, 'Perfect timing'. Hi-Def, Riptide, Flash4wrd, Lu$h Crew, DCI, and D-Coy aren't just crews. We're family. It's never to late to change this."

Silence. The Techz glancing about.

"That and we know you don't like the MOC as much as we do.", he finished with a blush. "G, I never knew you could be such a trickster. I got to give you props for that, boy.", Mo said, patting his prodigy's shoulder.

Glitch shrugged. He looked up at the twins with hope. "So, are you with us?" Kerith and Jaryn smirked at each other. "Of course we are. Besides, you pretty much know all our secrets.", Kerith shivered. Glitch grinned and rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. "Perfect blackmail."

"I have a question, chico.", Angel said. "So you're not embarrassed about wearing all those clothes?" Glitch blushed. "I was a little, but overtime I got use to it. And started loving it. I admit those clothes are quite the look."

"You were so cute. Bodie agrees with that for sure.", Lima teased, causing said dancer to squeak and blush. Glitch chuckled and nodded. "The way he was looking at me was a sight to see. Bodie, am I really the smexiest person you ever seen?", he cooed, leaning on the table with one hand and his lips perked up. Bodie held his nose. "G, don't do this."

"Do what?" Glitch jumped on the table, sitting on it. He leaned back on both if his hands, his legs crossed, and a predatory look at the taller. "I'm just sitting here."

Bodie groaned and held out his hand to Aubrey. "Tissue."

* * *

**Oh there's that chapter!**

**So this whole time Glitch was acting! Oh you prankster! Anyways, I'm still working on the next chapter for "Possessive Dancer". I was writer's blocked for awhile.**

**Techz will have more of an appearance in the next chapter.**

**As for BodiexGlitch... you'll see.**

**Review!** (〜￣▽￣)〜


	15. Family is Magic! What?

**Glitter Me This!**

**Summary: "That old man is at it... AGAIN!" That's right! Dance Central's villian, Dr. Tan has schemed up another plan! This time, he brainwashed Glitch! And it's not with the brainwashing, he makes Glitch... *dramatic music*... a GLITTERATI! Will the DCI Agents save him in time or fail?!**

**Disclaimer: Again... I only own Kina, DJ Amija, Nixx, Sakuri, and Jayden. I don't own DC or 'Lapdance' by NERD.**

**Notes: Um...**

**Warnings: Random humor, cussing, Glitch in "non-Hi-Def" clothes, more expressed yaoi, etc...**

* * *

Family is Magic!... What?

It's been a week since Glitch came back. The Glitterati did warm up to the crews. Glitch got to know the members of Techz better. Not much of a surprise, but, Glitch was the only male dancer to know Nixx was a guy. Well, him and Kerith.

Kerith claims he seen weirder things.

Bodie and Glitch, of course, hooked up. Mo swore he would kill Bodie if he hurts Glitch. Bodie paled at that idea and fainted from fear. Lima and Rasa recruited Kina, Techz, and the Glitterati as DCI agents.

So you can say that they're all friends and family now.

* * *

"You challenge us?! Boy, they you lost it?"

"No. Just want to see if you reached up to our level. But I doubt that. So let me get a ladder for you."

The crews were currently at Tee Off. Wanting to play mini-golf, but how could you do that when you're natural born to be dancers? Glitch decided to test how well the Techz danced.

Amija placed her hands on her hips. "You'll regret ever dancing against us."

"Oh snap! Another dance battle! Hi-Def versus Techz!", Rasa announced. He was now getting use to it.

Dressed in their Crew Looks, Nixx and Glitch stepped up. "Let's do a song we normally don't dance to.", the Korean suggested. Nixx shrugged. "I'm all for it. Hey, T! Choose the song!"

T smirked. "I know just the song for you boys." The song, 'Lapdance' started to blare through the speakers. Nixx and Glitch glanced at each and shrugged. "That works."

The boys started with Dirty Dog, pretty much stepping a little and hitting their chests as if saying "You want some of this?". They soon got into doing the Cross Walk. The crews watched as they continued getting Flawlesses. Emilia admitted Nixx looked angry when doing Mad Boxer.

They looked funny doing Who Want Some. The Axed move made them look scary. When doing Diva, Bodie had to turn away at that point. He couldn't risk having another nosebleed watching his boyfriend doing girly moves. But he wasn't the only one. The boys that were watching the battle extremely had bad nosebleeds. Nixx, looking like a girl, just looked too cute.

But that point, both boys were neck and neck with Flawlesses and Nices. It was hard to decide who the winner was going to be.

When they ended with the Finishing Move, hands slowing going down, most of the audience were knocked out or red in the face. Glitch and Nixx looked up and groaned. "We ended with a tie... didn't we?"

Rasa nodded. "Yup. That proves how extreme of a crew Techz is. If they're up to your level in dance, they're pros."

Jayden crossed her arms. "We've been practicing."

"Seems you have. Anyways, are we going to play golf or what?", MacCoy asked.

Bodie walked up to Glitch and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders from behind. The Korean welcomed the touch. Mo keeping a close eye on them.

Amija chuckled. "Momo, G isn't a baby. Besides, they aren't doing anything inappro-" Amija and Mo blinked when they saw Glitch clinging to Bodie while kissing him like crazy. Kerith and Jaryn spotted the couple and blushed. "Okay..."

Dare came back with a club and gasped. "Whoa. Someone's a little horny.", she teased. Mo snapped out his stupor. "BODIE, STOP KISSING GLITCH RIGHT NOW!" Bodie obeyed the command and glared at Dare. "DAMN YOU, DARE!"

The pinkette shrugged and started playing her game.

* * *

"Mom, you're the best!" The crews decided on staying at Glitch's for the rest of the day. Kina had cooked treats for everyone. They were seated in the living room.

Bodie and Glitch were cuddled in a chair, the smaller being on the blond lifeguard's lap. His mom handed him a plate of baked chocolate chip waffles. He couldn't get enough of those. "I wonder how you make these so good.", MacCoy smiled, eating a sugar cookie. Kina clapped her hands together and cheered, "WITH LOVE!"

Aubrey and Taye sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

"You know, this passing two weeks have been really loco.", Angel said. Mo nodded. "Lima and Emilia kicking down doors."

Kina glared at the mentioned dancers. "I'll get you."

"Glitch being kidnapped and brainwashed.", T chuckled. "Him turning into a Glitterati.", the twins said in unison, eying Glitch who smiled in return.

"Then Dr. Tan being as crazy as ever.", Dare said. "Meeting us.", the Techz crew said together.

"And finally, Bodie and I becoming an offical couple.", Glitch finished, kissing his beau. Bodie moaned in appreciation and kissing the other back. "It has been a crazy two weeks, huh?"

"Yup.", they said in unison.

At the moment, it was peaceful in the room. That didn't come everyday when you're dancing agents of of a whole city that evolves around dancing. But it did come either way.

"I just noticed something.", Glitch suddenly muttered. They all looked at him. "What's that?"

"Techz is like the female version of Hi-Def."

"..."

Silence... more silence...

"NO! NIXX, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

... So much for peace. -_-'

* * *

**And that's the end! Don't worry, if you like this story, more is soon to come. I'm already starting on "Now That's Just Silly!". I'm still working on "Possessive Dancer".**

**Peace out and love!**

**Review!**

(￣▽￣)ノ

(/^▽^)/

~(˘▾˘~)

ﾟ･* *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


End file.
